Inferno
by Selasa
Summary: “Sebenarnya, dingin yang kelewat dingin bisa membunuhmu lebih kejam dibandingkan api yang membara.” [BTS Suga x OC] [Angst, Romance] [K] [Vignette]


**INFERNO**

Min Yoon Gi – Amoretta Hon (OC)

 **Vignette** (1500wc) Angst, Sad Romance **General**

Late 2017 **Selasa**

.

.

 _"Sebenarnya, dingin yang kelewat dingin bisa membunuhmu lebih kejam dibandingkan api yang membara."_

*

Sejak kecil, berdasarkan agama yang dianut Ibunya dan diturunkan padanya, Amoretta Hon sudah percaya bahwa neraka itu ada. Kata yang sudah terdengar menakutkan itu adalah tempat penghukuman bagi orang-orang yang melanggar dan berbuat dosa kepada Tuhannya, entah dengan cara menyakiti sesama atau apapun yang terdengar jahat. Umpamanya adalah ketika kau terlambat pergi ke sekolah dan mendapatkan penalti serupa menyapu halaman atau membersihkan toilet dari guru piket—seperti itu, kata Ibu.

 _Well_ , barangkali menyapu halaman dan membersihkan toilet sama sekali bukan apa-apa dibandingkan hukuman neraka yang sesungguhnya. Namun, perkataan Ibu sudah cukup membuat Amoretta yang berumur lima tahun berhasil menjaga seluruh perbuatannya dan mendekatkan diri kepada Tuhan sejak hari itu.

Menurutnya, neraka bukanlah tempat untuk orang-orang yang menjaga kesucian hatinya. Kata Ibu, neraka itu panas, maka untuk orang-orang sepertinya—yang taat dalam beragama, maksudnya—bara apinya bisa dipadamkan dengan teduhnya nurani mereka. Begitu _seharusnya_ , kan? Semoga saja.

Namun, ketika Amoretta—yang sudah melewatkan dua puluh tahunnya sejak 'hari itu'—dihadapkan dengan pria muda bersurai sekelam dasar laut yang menatapnya datar dari seberang ruangan, seketika terpikir olehnya, apakah neraka itu sungguhan panas?

Amoretta kembali mencoba berpikir, hal apa yang bisa membuatnya sampai terlibat dengan Min Yoongi, seorang pria tampan ras mongoloid yang berusia tiga tahun lebih tua darinya. Manis, namun pedas—si tembok es berjalan, begitu ia menjulukinya.

Karena tatapannya, perilakunya, dan perkataannya terhadap gadis itu selalu berhasil membuat tulangnya ngilu, seolah ada yang sedang menggigitnya. Kendati, jika pada suatu hari pria itu terlalu malas untuk berbuat apapun padanya—seperti kepribadiannya yang memang pemalas selama ini—dinginnya pria itu tetap berhasil membuat ruangan seolah diterpa angin mesin pendingin yang disetel di bawah suhu 16 celcius.

Seperti sekarang, jika kalian ingin mengambil contoh.

Gadis blasteran dengan hidung bangir itu dengan cepat memalingkan wajah, seolah garis pada marmer di lantai terlihat sangat menarik untuk diobservasi saat ini daripada kelam netra Min Yoongi yang berkabut.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saja di sana?" ketus Yoongi, menyilangkan tangannya yang dibalut kemeja hitam di depan dada. "Bisa menjawab pertanyaanku? Kau punya mulut, kan?"

"Aku—"

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan pria itu?" potong Yoongi kelewat cepat.

Setelah selama ini akhirnya baru mengetahui bahwa garis pada marmer ternyata ada tiga setiap petaknya, bukannya dua, gadis itu kembali menghadapkan atensinya secara penuh kepada Yoongi. Dengan jeda sesaat, ia menjawab, "Kami tidak punya hubungan apapun, selain rekan kerja, tentunya." Dia mendesah berat, tatapannya memohon. "Min Yoongi, dia teman dekatmu. Tidak bisa, kah, kau percaya pada Jimin?"

"Ha." Pria berkulit pualam bersinar itu mendengus, menjilati bibir bawahnya. Sebuah kebiasaan ketika dirinya sedang marah, yang Amoretta bahkan sudah hapal betul bagaimana kerutan yang terbuat pada kulit pria itu saking sering melihatnya. "Aku tidak akan pernah percaya pada siapapun, jika itu menyangkut dirimu, Amorè. Bahkan jika ia seorang sahabat sejak diriku kecil, aku bisa menghancurkannya jika aku mau—jika dia berani _merebutmu_ dariku."

Secara serentak, rambut dangkal di sekujur tubuh gadis itu langsung meremang. Ditatapnya pria itu, nanar dalam bola matanya.

Oh, Tuhan.

"Aku bersumpah, Min Yoongi. Jika kau menyakiti sahabatmu sendiri, aku akan—"

"Akan apa?"

Amoretta bungkam. _Tidak_ _tahu_. Dia tahu dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun pada pria itu. Apakah membencinya akan setimpal dengan perbuatan dosa Min Yoongi?

Itu pun, jika ia kuat melakukannya.

"Pokoknya," kukuh Amoretta dengan mata yang gamang, "kami hanya makan malam dan pulang bersama. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Mata sayu Yoongi mendadak menyipit. "Begitu?"

Sang gadis mengangguk mantap, namun gentar.

Min Yoongi tersenyum miring, meremehkan. "Lalu coba jelaskan kenapa sekarang kau memakai bajunya. Bisa, tidak?"

Seolah baru saja teringat sesuatu, seperti ketika ia lupa untuk mematikan kompor padahal sudah berada dalam bilik kerjanya, gadis bersurai coklat gelap bergelombang itu sontak menatap pada tubuh kurusnya. Yang barusan ia lupakan, bahwa kini telah dibungkus oleh kemeja kelonggaran kotak-kotak milik Park Jimin. Dia meringis.

"A-aku bisa je—"

"Kupikir aku bisa mempercayaimu selama ini, Amorè, tapi dari gelagatmu saja aku sudah tahu, tidak ada yang bisa dijelaskan lagi untuk memperbaiki keadaan, kan?" Yoongi balas berucap dingin, suaranya berat tertahan—seperti ada yang mengganjal sehingga mengharuskannya untuk menggeram.

Di sisi Yoongi, tangannya yang nyaris sewarna dengan tembok itu dikepalkan hingga uratnya tampak semakin jelas. Dia mengumpat tanpa suara. Sejurus kemudian, kepalan tangan itu memukul vas bunga hingga jatuh dan pecah berkeping-keping dengan suara memekakkan telinga. "Brengsek!"

Meski tidak ada pecahan beling yang mengenai, tapi kini dada Amoretra terasa dipompa dari dalam hingga nyaris pecah, hingga rusuknya terasa ingin patah secara bersamaan. Dagunya sudah terasa ngilu karena tangis yang nyaris tumpah, alih-alih lari menghindar dari amarah Min Yoongi, dia justru menarik lengan pria itu agar kembali menghadapnya.

"Biarkan aku jelaskan, Min Yoongi."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Pergi."

"Ta—"

"Pergi!" Yoongi menatapnya, lebih sayu daripada sebelumnya. "Pergi, atau kau nanti tersakiti olehku."

Jeda sebentar.

"Tunggu, apa?" Gadis yang dipanggil Amorè itu mengerjap tak percaya. "Tersakiti, katamu?" Bodoh sekali pria ini. "Untuk kau ketahui, Min Yoongi—barangkali kau terlalu buta untuk itu—aku sudah tersakiti sejak awal olehmu, dans sebagai tambahan, aku pulang dengannya karena kau tak kunjung menjemputku di kantor, brengsek!"

Kali ini, Yoongi sukses terdiam, ada raut kaget yang terasa kental di atas wajah tirusnya—entah karena dia baru sadar tertampar oleh kenyataan bahwa ini adalah kesalahannya atau umpatan yang keluar dari mulut teduh gadis itu.

Satu-satunya untuk membalas ucapan Amoretta adalah kata "Apa?" yang terucap secara gamblang dari matanya.

Lelaki itu bodoh, ya?

Ditahannya isak yang nyaris keluar dengan mengulum bibir kuat-kuat, Amoretta balas menatap pemuda itu nyalang. "Kau pikir kenapa aku bisa berakhir pulang dengan Park Jimin, ha? Kau. Kau tidak datang menjemputku hingga aku harus menunggu berjam-jam di halte. Kau berjanji untuk menjemputku lalu kita akan pergi merayakan hari jadi kita—yang aku yakin kau pasti tidak tahu sudah yang keberapa."

Dia mengelap hidungnya yang terasa basah dengan cepat. "Aku kehujanan, tanpa membawa jaket dan dressku basah, tapi kau justru bertanya kenapa aku mengganti bajuku dengan sesuatu yang lebih hangat? Astaga, memangnya kau pikir aku tidak terpaksa pulang bersama Jimin jika kau menelantarkanku hingga nyaris tengah malam? Kau tidak lihat siapa yang sesungguhnya brengsek di masalah ini? Kalau saja sahabatmu itu tidak datang membantu, barangkali aku sudah mati menggigil. Dan, berani bertaruh? Aku yakin kau tidak cukup peduli untuk itu."

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang lebih menjurus ke pernyataan itu terucap dengan cepat sekali, seolah sudah sangat lama ingin dikeluarkan namun tak bisa. Min Yoongi terdiam kaku tanpa balasan, menjadi tanda bagi Amoretta untuk melanjutkan. "Sejatinya, aku ingin malam ini sempurna, tapi kupikir aku hanya terlalu sabar untuk menghadapimu." Senyumnya miris. "Oh, ya. Kenapa juga aku mempersalahkan itu? Kau, toh, juga tidak peduli."

Ruang tamu dengan banyak perabotan tersebut menjadi semakin sepi karena tak ada balasan apapun dari sang pria. Sehingga, senyapnya sekarang hanya ditimpuk oleh redaman suara rintik hujan pada jendela. Yang kemudian, Amoretta menyusul dengan mengeluarkan helaan napas yang bergetar.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu melakukan itu. Jangan sakiti Jimin." Suaranya tercekat. "Aku minta maaf, maaf sudah membuatmu marah, Yoong. Jadi, kumohon berbaikan lah dengan Jimin, minta maaf juga padanya karena kau sudah menyakitinya tadi. Dan ..., maafkanlah dirimu sendiri karena sudah seperti ini."

Ia menggigit bibir dengan muak, merutuki sebuah ironi. Selalu begini, selalu dia yang meminta maaf duluan selama ini.

Di depannya, tertutupi oleh bayangan malam, Yoongi tak kunjung membalas, namun nyalang matanya masih terpaut pada wajah mungil gadisnya. Toh, Amoretta juga tidak mengharapkan apapun. Pertengkaran seperti ini sudah terlalu biasa bagi mereka berdua, juga selalu dalam konteks yang sama.

Namun, kali ini, berbeda dari sebelumnya, ia cukup penasaran apa yang sedang pria itu pikirkan. Sedikit—sedikit sekali—ia berharap jika diamnya pria itu berarti dia sedang memikirkan perasaan Amoretta, bagaimana ia menyadari bahwa selama ini gadis itu lah yang terus-terusan mangalah, dan bagaimana seharusnya ia sadar diri jika ini murni salahnya.

Amoretta mendongak, mengerjap beberapa kali dengan cepat karena matanya terasa panas—sekaligus berharap setelah ia berkedip, pria di hadapannya ini akan membuat sebuah gerakan berarti yang menandakan asumsinya benar.

Namun, tidak ada. Pria itu hanya bergeming, sama sekali tidak responsif.

Jadi?

Tidak ada yang berarti, kesimpulannya hanya satu: selesai. Karena bodoh sekali jika mengharapkan pria itu merespon sesuai ekspektasinya, maka Amoretta dengan cepat berucap, "Aku pergi."

Ibunya salah, dirinya benar. Sekarang Amoretta Hon yakin bahwa neraka itu tidak hanya satu macam. Namun dua; panas membara, dan dingin mematikan. Setelah malam ini selesai, Gadis itu meyakinkan dirinya sekali lagi, bahwa neraka panas tidak lebih menakutkan dibanding yang dingin. Karena sebenarnya, dingin yang kelewat dingin bisa membunuhmu lebih kejam dibandingkan api yang membara.

Dengan begitu, baru pada tujuh detik setelahnya, ia memerintahkan tungkainya untuk melewati pintu, meninggalkan semuanya di balik punggung, dan keluar diiringi dengan tatapan sang pria. Bisa jadi, Amorè menganggap itu sebuah upacara pelepasannya.

Karena Amoretta Hon telah menolak untuk tetap menetap dalam neraka dingin yang menjelma sebagai _seorang_ Min Yoongi.]


End file.
